


Panthère Noire

by inside_my_bones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Carmilla!Samurai, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Laura!Hime, Samurai AU, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inside_my_bones/pseuds/inside_my_bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SAMURAI AU - Carmilla Karnstein, the daughter of Lilita Morgan a feared and revengeful yakuza, after running away from her mother becomes a lonely samurai. She does small jobs to get some money but it's never enough. One day she gets the an opportunity of being a body guard of the daughter of a Feudal lord. She accepts the job because of the money, the food and the comfort she would get, but when she saw the face of the girl, her life changes completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Bad Dreams

_-Mother, no! Stop it! Please!_

  
_-What’s wrong, Mircalla? You can't bear to see Ell dying? You choose her destiny when you tried to sabotage my plans!_

  
_-Mother, stop!_

  
_Carmilla was crying out loud, screaming while three large men were holding her. And her Mother was grabbing Ell by her pretty long golden locks of hair and holding a katana against her throat. Carmilla was begging and looking at Ell’s eyes full of tears and fear._

  
_-No mother… Please._

  
_-Boys, bring Mircalla closer and kneel her in front of Ell. I want her to testify the death of her lover._

  
_They did what they were told and Carmilla was facing Ell now; both with their knees on the dirty floor. She was crying trying to reach for the blonde but being stopped by the three trolls on her back._

  
_-I’m sorry Ell… I’m so so sorry._

  
_Carmilla was crying so much she couldn’t even see her lover face, but she heard Ell's words being spilled, like it was everything she could say._

  
_-I love you, Mircalla._

  
_And then there was blood. On Carmilla’s face, on Ell’s neck, spilling around them. And Carmilla’s screams started to be muffled by strong hands coming to cover her mouth. Then she felt numb. Her own family took away from her the love of her life. She wasn’t feeling anything anymore._  
\---  
Suddenly her eyes snapped open, she was on a little room, probably a hostel or something, just spending the night. All covered in a light layer of sweat.

  
-Fuck, another nightmare… Those fucking memories keep hunting me.

  
She sighed sitting on the bed she was placed. Her hands rubbing her temples in a futile tentative of distracting her mind from all of this. This was a memory, a situation that happened in her life two years ago, when she was twenty years old. Carmilla’s life is not a fairy tale at all. She lost her parents when she was two years old, so she and her older brother William were adopted by Lilita Morgan. Since four years old, Carmilla and her brother started to be trained in martial arts and any kind of fight existent. At the age of twelve she learned the dark secrets of ninjas. At seventeen she was a formed killer and she started to be involved in all her Mother’s mafia. Her mission was to meet girls, always rich, daughters of Feudal men or noble people. Abduct them was with her brother William, and the rest was in her Mother’s hand. Till the age of nineteen when she met Ell. They became very closer to each other. Carmilla loved Ell with all of her being, and she knew that mother wanted her to get money. Carmilla couldn’t give Ell away, so she planned to tell Ell her mother’s plans and run away with her. But her mother found out before the plan could turn into reality and killed Ell in front of her eyes. After two weeks Carmilla ran away. She lived on the streets, slept in motels and hostels. Hiding herself from her family. Doing small jobs as bodyguard or protecting something, or someone during a trip. She earned some money, but never enough. Suddenly she became Black Panther because of a huge tattoo she has on her back of a panther. She helped the others and tried to live an honest life, away from what her mother does and closer to what she really wants to do. She wasn’t happy. She couldn’t feel anything. All her emotions were drained in those two weeks mourning Ell, without eating well, without sleeping well, only crying till there were no tears left to cry. She was numb, and yet she cared about being different from her Mother. Different from who she was in the past… _Different_.


	2. Black Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good in the beginning of the histories and I would appreciate feedback because I think I suck at writing. But I got so into this AU. I would love to see Carmilla in a kimono and holding a katana. Anyway, this is Carmilla being adressed by a strange man. Read and find out why!

Carmilla opened her eyes slowly. She has a few memories from the last night. What she knows for sure is that she slept on a small house close to the temple. The owner of the house is a very ancient monk who is very humble and always let her in when she has no place to go, which is almost everyday. She stopped spending the night at hostels and motels because she was without money, so, this generous monk, started to let her sleep in this little house that was really close to the biggest temple of the city. She started to get up slowly and adjusted her kimono, which was opened and falling on her waist. Her head hurting like fuck because she drank sake all night long after some bad dreams with Ell taking places in her mind for the last few weeks. She took her katana and her stomach started to hurt.

-Hungry…

She mumbled to herself as she started to do a bun in her hair to go out and grab some food. When she was leaving she thanked the monk for letting her in again and she started to walk in her lazy morning speed.

\--

Once in the restaurant she saw Hayashi.

-Hayashi-san, can you give the poor starved girl, some food?

-Black Panther awake before noon? This is news to me.

-Shut up!

She smacked his arm playfully and he looked back saying:

-Chose a table and I can see what I can get for you.

-Thanks.

After spotting a table next to the window she sat and started to analyze the place. It was, relatively, empty. Then she heard the door opening and she saw a big man, with a mustache, entering the ambient. He looked at her. Discreetly she reached for the top of her katana and started to shiver at this man’s gaze. She couldn't trust no one. Not after running away from her mother. The man approached her slowly looking firmly at her. When he was in front of her table he asked in an inoffensive tone:

-Can I sit with you?

She looked at him and nodded. He pulled a chair and sat on it. She was still analyzing every movement the man was doing.

-Aren’t you going to eat?

-I’m waiting for my friend to see if I can get something.

-Oh, no… Order something. I'll pay to you.

-No, sir, there’s no need to…

-Please, I insist.

She smiled lightly and nodded. Free food, who would deny, right?

\--

While Carmilla was eating the man was silent, she also noticed he haven’t eat, but she didn’t mind it at all. He was just drinking some water while she was drinking some sake. When she was done, she got up and said:

-Well, thanks for the meal, sir, but I’ve gotta go.

-I’m not finished with you yet…

He grabbed her arm and looked straight in her eyes. She shivered and sat on her chair again. He started to talk in a very low tone.

-You are the Black Panther right? I need your services.

-Why?

-Here’s the situation… I’m a Feudal Lord. I own some lands around this village so I have some influence around. Also I have a beautiful daughter around your age, I guess, called Laura. She’s my sunshine. But a couple weeks ago she started to be threatened by letters from the Karnstein Yakuza. They somehow discovered she’s my daughter and now they are threatening her to get something. I need you to protect her.

-How?

Carmilla was very skeptical in her services, she needed all the information she could get; even more because she would be dealing against her own family, so she needed a good reason to accept this job.

-Well, I want you to stay with her every day, all day. In every activity she does, you’ll be with her. Eating, sleeping, bathing, training kendo and every single thing. Even if she has a date I want you in it.

-What do I win doing this?

-So, you’ll get to live in our house with us. You’ll get food, washed clothes and some new clothes, your katana will be polished and repaired every time you need, a bed and all comforts we can give to you. And of course I’ll give you a very generous quantity of money.

-Sounds, interesting. But during how many time I’ll have to be her ‘body guard’?

-Till I find a way to put those bastards in jail. I’m already joining my men to the officers to search for them. But they are very skilled. It seems that they have even some very trained ninjas on her gang. That’s why I’ve searched for you. I know how skilled you are. They don’t call you Black Panther for nothing. And during my researches, I found out that you are a very humble and honest person. Don’t have any family and well…

He looked at her with a genuine smile on his face.

-And I want to help you too, Black Panther.

She couldn't help but smile too. Carmilla was not used to generosity towards her. Her relationship with her clients always was merely professional. No deep bounds or anything. She did her jobs and backed off. She sighed. The brunette knew the mess she was going to get into, but this man was so nice with her… And one day she would have to face her mother.

-Ok… I accept the job, but with one condition.

-Ok, what is it?

He looked kind of distressed, and then she smiled saying:

-I only want black kimonos.

He laughed and said:

-We have a deal then. So let’s go then. My driver is waiting outside with the carriage and the horses.

They both got up and started to move towards the door. She felt sick only thinking about seeing the face of her monstrous mother again. She felt sick knowing that this woman was threatening good people only to get money. She felt sick knowing that once she was part of this. Capturing daughters of Feudal men, threatening them in order to get big quantities of money. She felt sick when she remembered of Ell and how terrible was her end in Mother’s hands. She was going to protect this girl. She was going to fight against mother. When they entered the carriage she only thought to herself: _Come to me, mother, I’m ready to beat you._


	3. The Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets Laura! This first chapters are going to be short, the next ones will be a little long, I promise! And in the end there's the meaning of some words, if someone doesn't know them. :D

The trip to the Hollis mansion was mostly quiet. Carmilla discovered that the name of the Feudal Lord was Mark Hollis and that he wanted her to call him that. She also discovered he lost his wife 4 years ago and since then, he and his daughter are each other’s comfort. His daughter’s name is Laura. For a weird reason Carmilla kept repeating her name mentally. She was lost in her own thoughts when the carriage stopped abruptly.

-We are here… I need to call you Black Panther or do you have a name?

-You can call me Carmilla.

-Ok, we are here Carmilla. Let’s introduce you to my little sunshine.

Carmilla followed him out of the carriage to be welcomed by a big open space with grass and cherry trees. On one extremity she could see a big lake with a red bridge going from a point to the other of the lake. On the other side of the place she saw a small house with some big Japanese letters above written “Kendo” on it. And in the middle there was a path of rocks leading to the front door of an enormous house. He started to walk towards the rock path and she went behind him all the time. He stopped and looked at the small house.

-Laura must be doing her kendo lessons right now.

The brunette nodded and waited there in the middle of the path then she felt a hand on her back, she turned around and saw the man who was conducting the carriage. He was smiling.

-Carm-sexy… You should follow him.

-Don’t you ever call me that again or I’ll neuter you, understood?

He took his hand off of her shoulder and nodded. Then her expression softened a little bit and she said:

-I’ll wait here… My job only begins when I meet his daughter.

-Laura is a very special girl, she brings life to this place. Everyone loves her so much… My name is Kirsch by the way.

He stretched his arm to give her a hand shake, she looked at his hand then at his face and nodded. He looked at her and the he said.

-Well, I should go Carm-se… Carmilla. I need to take care of those horses.

She nodded again. He went away and somehow she was nervous. She had no idea why she was nervous, it was just a normal job. Taking care of some rich and egocentric girl. Then she was snapped out of her thoughts with Mr. Hollis saying.

-Hey, come here!

She went there on the front door of the Kendo House and she saw a small blond girl fighting against a tall ginger. The ginger was giving her instructions like ‘Beat harder’ or ‘Watch your defense’ so, she must be the instructor. And the small blonde probably was Laura. When their fight was over Laura approached covered in a light layer of sweat. A smile never leaving her face and her cheeks a little pink.

-Hi Dad!

-Hey sweetie! I want you to know someone.

The brunette stepped closer to him and stood by his side looking firmly at her, trying to ignore her heart going crazy inside your chest. He tapped Carmilla’s back and said:

-This is Carmilla, she’ll be your body guard.

Carmilla looked at Laura expectantly and the other girl gave her the sweetest of the smiles saying:

-Nice to meet you Carmilla…

The samurai only nodded not being able to hide the blush on her cheeks. At this point she started to shake the thoughts of how beautiful Laura was away. Laura looked at her dad and said:

-Hey, I need to take a bath. Perry is doing us dinner… She needs to go with me too dad?

She pointed at Carmilla who looked down and then looked at Mr. Hollis.

-Well, yeah. I called her in because I want her to take care of you all the time! You know how the Karnsteins are dangerous and some of them are ninjas.

-Ok, dad… So, Carmilla, you can be my shadow?

The small girl asked with a funny tone in her voice and Carmilla nodded following her. The girl took her things and waved to the giant ginger.

-Bye Danny, see you tomorrow in our next class.

-Bye Hollis, take care.

Laura walked really fast for a girl with such short legs, or Carmilla thought that because she was lazy and walked like an old lady. But she kept the pace of the tiny human. When Laura reached the bathroom she turned around.

-You haven’t said anything…

-I don’t see the need of talking right now. I’m only doing my job.

-Ok… But I thought we could be like, you know, friends at least.

Carmilla felt a warmth in her chest and then the reality snapped back. She couldn’t have emotional bonds with this girl, she was a client and she was being threatened by Carmilla’s mom. She knew that there was a huge possibility of this situation ending bad, she needed to avoid any kind of emotional connection.

-Look, sweetheart, you are my client and as much as I would appreciate being your friend, we can’t have any emotional connection. This needs to be only a business thing. Ok?

-…Ok then.

Laura turned to the ofurô who was already filled with hot water and started to undress herself. At this point Carmilla was staring at her naked back and she felt the heat rising on her face again, so she turned around, even more to give the girl some privacy.

-But this doesn’t stop me from talking to you, right?

She heard the small girl’s voice and she smiled looking at the wall and without her noticing the words fell out of her mouth.

-Yeah… _We can talk._

 

Kendo: "way of the sword", is a modern Japanese martial art.

Ofurô: is a Japanese bath


	4. Strange Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first night, The Hollis Mansion receives a not so pleasant visit and Carmilla ends up hurt.

Carmilla stood awake most of the night, it was the first night with the Hollis family and she felt home for some weird reason. Mr. Hollis forced her to have dinner on the table with them, so she could feel like a member of the family. Laura was a very (very) talkative person. She kept rambling about her kendo lessons and how she improved her skills and she said to Carmilla that in the morning she would like to train with her, since Carmilla was a professional on every kind of martial arts. When they were getting ready to sleep Carmilla discovered she has a room only for her, with a bed and a closet that soon would be filled with black and grey kimonos. But in Laura’s room there was a space for her to sleep too. She choose to stay on Laura’s room and the tiny blonde kept rambling about trivial things till she was tired enough to close her eyes. Carmilla never met someone who talked as much as this girl, and yet, she couldn't avoid but to pay attention in every word, every gesture, every blink of her eyes. And now Carmilla was there, in a dark room listening Laura’s peaceful and low snore. And Carmilla couldn't contain the tiny smile resting on her lips.

\----

At some point in the night, at 4am, Carmilla heard some noises outside. She reached for her katana and kept her hand in there. She looked out of the window and saw someone walking on the grass. She looked at Laura sleeping peacefully and looked at the dark figure moving outside. She left the room, closing the windows and doors to be sure Laura was safe in there. She moved towards the house silently, exactly like a panther searching for the prey, mixing herself in the dark. When she reached outside she saw the figure hiding behind a tree and the person haven’t noticed her coming from behind. When the person turned around Carmilla was holding the katana on her neck already.

-Who the fuck are you?

-I-I’m…

The figure moved fast and pushed her against the floor, she lost her balance a bit and in her fast movements started to give fast hits into the dark figure who was also really good at dodge from her scams. Then the person took a katana and started to fight with her, both where pretty good and then she heard a familiar voice:

-You improved, huh, kitty?!

Her heart stopped a bit, it was her brother, Will. They kept fighting and he hit a blow on her arm. In a fast move she dodged from most of the hit, who was supposed to do a very serious damage, yet she was hurt on her arm but she took the opportunity to hit him forcefully on his leg with her katana. He fell on the floor in pain and she held the katana in his throat.

-You better stay away from this girl William, because the next time I’ll not hesitate in opening your throat.

She did a small cut on his cheek and shoved him on the floor. She blinked her eyes and he was gone. She felt a warmth in her arm and she looked at her hand dripping blood.

-Fuck.

She walked slowly towards the door and entered the house with her hand inside of the kimono to avoid a bloody mess. When she reached Laura’s room she opened the door and the noise made Laura wake up.

-Carm?

She looked at Laura and the tiny human asked her:

-Why you left the room?

-There was one of the members of the yakuza outside… But it’s ok, he’s gone now.

Carmilla smiled but Laura got up fast:

-Oh my God, you fought with him? Are you hurt?

-Yeah, we had a fight and my arm is injuried a bit but nothing serious.

-Let me see.

Carmilla opened her kimono revealing a bloody arm with a very deep cut on the forearm. Laura squealed and said:

-Oh God! Let’s go to the bathroom clean this.

-No, Cutie, it’s fine…

-Don’t argue with me!

Laura searched for the brunette’s non-hurt arm and guided her towards the house till the bathroom. There she lighted some candles to see better the injury. Carmilla sat in a small bench and Laura sat in front of her. She took some water and a cloth. Carmilla took off the superior part of her samurai kimono and the small girl blushed looking at how toned Carmilla was. Years and years of intensive training. Carmilla had a bandage above her breasts and a little bit on her shoulder. The blonde started to clean the cut with slow movements.

-Thanks Carm…

-What for?

-For protecting me tonight… It’s the first night and you already did a good thing for me. Thank you.

-I’m only doing my job.

-You’re doing it pretty well.

The silence came back. The smaller girl moistened the cloth on water  and passed again. Then she asked:

-Why you decided to become a samurai?

-Isn’t this too personal, sweetie?

-Yeah, right, dumb question… Sorry.

Laura smiled awkwardly and Carmilla sighed.

-I’ve wanted to live a different life from the one that was planned for me.

-So you were living under expectations, huh? I understand that… My dad wants me to take his place, selling lands, making a lot of money… Being here. I want to travel the world… I want to discover new cultures, new places, new people and write about it in a journal.

-That’s really nice, Laura. You should do what pleases you.

-Tell this to my dad.

The small girl giggled and looked in Carmilla’s eye.

-And you are happy with the life you are living?

-Happier that I would probably be doing what was my destiny… I’m doing honest things and making good people happy… I hope that this makes up for my past sins.

-It will…

Laura finished to clean her arm and now was curling it on bandage. Carmilla looked at the smiling girl.

-You are pretty good with this nursing stuff…

-My mom used to teach me those things… when I was hurt she taught me how to take care of my injuries if one day she wasn’t there to do it for me…

Laura looked a little sad and her eyes started to fill with water.

-I’m sorry for your loss, Laura.

Carmilla placed her hand on the girl’s knee. Laura shook her head and smiled:

-It’s ok… She’s on a better place.

Laura got up and said:

-Well, tomorrow I’ll make you some natural made for you to pass above it to help your wound to recover faster, ok? Let’s go to the bed now.

Carmilla smiled warmly and followed Laura to the room after blowing off the candles. When the reached the blonde’s room, she closed the door and walked towards Carmilla giving her a brief hug.

-Thank you again Carm… It is okay for you if I call you Carm?

-Sure, cutie…

Laura smiled and lay down on her bed. Carmilla sat closer to the window and when she heard the girl's light snore she repeated to hers:

_-Carm…_


	5. Between Sakuras and Graves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 5th anniversary of Laura's mom death and the girl woke up feeling like shit

One week passed since the incident and everything was very peaceful since then. Every single day Laura was taking care of Carmilla’s arm, passing an herbal thing she made with some plants and doing her bandage. Carmilla was always by Laura’s side, silent and watching every step the smaller girl did. Laura talked a lot with Carmilla, and the older girl thought this was really cute, the fact that Laura was always rambling. But one morning, Laura woke up very silent. Carmilla looked at the smaller girl waking up.

-Morning, cutie. Did you sleep well?

-… Morning.

Laura got up and dressed herself with a white kimono full of sakura flowers on it, did a bun on her hair and put some really different accessories on her hair, some golden sakura flowers. She looked at herself in the mirror and went out of the room. Carmilla followed her. She sat in the table and the cooking chief, Perry, placed her morning food in front of her.

-Morning sweet heart.

-Hey, Perr…

-Are you alright?

-Yeah, yeah…

Then, Mr. Hollis came in the kitchen and looked at Laura with concerned eyes.

-Good morning my little sunshine.

-Hey Dad.

He tapped on her shoulder lightly and said:

-Honey, choose some pretty flowers and go there.

-I don’t know if I can.

-Carmilla will go with you Laur…  And if you want I can go too.

-No dad, I’m fine. Just…

Laura got up and ran to her room slamming the door, when Carmilla tried to reach out Mr. Hollis grabbed her arm.

-Let her alone for a little bit… She needs it. When she’s ready she’ll reach out for us.

-Why she’s sad?

-Today is the death anniversary of my wife… 5 years. Every year is the same. Laura doesn’t eats or sleeps well for a week or two. And only talks when addressed. I’ll appreciate if you take care of her for me… It seems that Laura really trusts you. When you were bathing yesterday, she haven’t stopped to talk about how cool you are, and how you protected her.

Carmilla blushed and looked down. But then looked Mr. Hollis in the eyes and said:

-I won’t let you down, sir.

-Call me Mark, Carmilla. You are family now, remember?

She nodded silently and smiled. Then she heard Laura calling her. She ran to the girl’s room and opened the door finding Laura on bed with streamed tears on her face and red nose. She closed the door and sat on the side of the bed.

-Hey cutie… What can I do for you?

-Can you go to visit my mom with me today on the afternoon?

-Yes… Yes I can.

Laura gave her a tiny smile saying:

-Thank you… We can pick some flowers before we go?

-Of course, Laura. Anything for you.

Carmilla caressed Laura’s face gently and then she removed her hand fast with the thought that Laura was her client. And this was not a relationship between her and a client. Laura looked at her in between her long eyelashes and smiled:

-Thanks.

After this Laura closed her eyes and started to drift away in the dream land. Carmilla kept sat closer to the bed, looking at her face. When she was sure Laura was asleep she caressed her face again and whispered:

-I wish we'd met in different circumstances…

* * *

 

When Laura woke up, she saw Carmilla sleeping too. She was sat on the floor, leaning her head on the wall behind her and with crossed arms. She looked very peaceful.  Laura walked closer to her and kneel in front of her. Carmilla was very pretty. Every inch of her face was simply beautiful and… kissable. Laura then got up, she felt her face hot, only at the thought of kissing Carmilla. She went to the mirror and adjusted her kimono and brushed her hair doing a new bun and putting the accessory again. Then she said in a very cute tone:

-Morning sleepy head.

Carmilla opened her eyes slowly and looked at Laura.

-Hey.

-Let’s get some flowers and… visit my mom?

-Of course.

Laura grabbed Carmilla’s arm and they went out of her room. Carmilla was very comfortable letting Laura hold her arm, and she was letting because of the circumstances (or this was what she wanted to believe). When they reached the garden Laura went running to take some lilies. She took many of them and then came back to Carmilla’s side, once again holding her arm.

-You want me to ask Kirsch for some carriage?

-No… It’s closer to here. Let’s just… walk.

Carmilla nodded and the walk to the cemetery was silent. Laura hasn’t spoken a word. She only walked holding the lilies with her hands shaking a little bit. When they reached the cemetery Laura let go of Carmilla’s arm and walked in front of her, then she reached a grave and stopped looking down. Carmilla stopped a little behind her and looked at the name: ‘Juliet Hollis – Beloved wife and mother.’ and the date on its side. Laura placed the lilies on it and sat on the floor.

-Carm… Can you, give me some space?

-Sure.

Carmilla nodded and walked away. She sighed and thought to herself: ‘Since I’m here, I’ll look for my parents’s grave.’ She walked away but always keeping an eye of Laura. Then she reached a grave with the names: ‘Charles and Sarah Karnstein.’  Carmilla rarely visited their grave. Because every time she came in the cemetery she couldn’t avoid the thought of how her life could have been if they were still alive.

* * *

 

Laura was sitting on the floor and when she noticed Carmilla was far away she said:

-Hey mom… It’s been quite a while since I came here. To be honest with you, I avoid coming here…  Not because of you, please never think that. I love you so much but…

Tears started to fill her eyes and fall down on her soft cheeks:

-But I miss you so much and I can’t deal with the fact that you are not home right now, taking care of the garden and cooking and… being there with your soft smile and warm hugs.

Laura sobbed and leaned her head on the grave crying:

-I love you mommy…

After some minutes crying Laura looked up at the grave and said:

-Did you see the girl that came here with me? She’s my bodyguard… Some assholes are threatening me and dad and he asked her to take care of me. She’s very nice and has you see how pretty she is? Last week she saved my life and now her arm is hurt, but I’m taking care of her like you used to do with dad.

Laura looked down and smiled at the memories, and then she blushed a little bit. She turned around and saw Carmilla standing on her feet and looking down at one grave. Laura said:

-Mom, I gotta go ok? Oh, and these lilies are for you. You planted them so I thought you might like to see how beautiful they are growing. Bye mom… I love you.

Laura got up and walked slowly to where Carmilla was. When she was close enough she could read the names, then she thought to herself:  Charles and Sarah Karnstein? Who are they?

-Carm?

Carmilla turned around and looked at Laura with an unusual expression.

-Ready to go home?

-Yes…

The walk home was silent. When they reached the house, Laura noticed that Carmilla was totally lost on her own thoughts.

-Who are Charles and Sarah?

Carmilla looked at her and said:

-Don’t you think this is a little too personal?

-Yeah, right… I forgot you want only a professional thing here… I get it…

Laura started to walk forward fast and entered the house don’t giving time for Carmilla to say something. The girl sighed. She walked to the house, it was almost beginning to get dark. She went directly to Laura’s room and found the girl undressing herself.

-Ah… Sorry.

-Nothing you haven’t seen before.

The small girl’s tone was harsh. She placed her night kimono and leaned down on bed, turning her back to Carmilla.

\- Charles and Sarah Karnstein were my biological parents.

Suddenly Laura turned to face her, sitting on her bed. Carmilla sat on the edge of the bed:

-They died when I was 2 and my brother was 4. After that, we were adopted by a very horrible woman and with 19 I ran away from my adoptive mother, since then, I live on the streets doing small jobs to get some money.

-Carm…

Carmilla looked down.

-I can’t avoid to think how my life would be if they were still alive.

Laura came closer and hugged Carmilla, really tight. First the girl tensed, then melted in Laura’s arms, feeling the butterflies going crazy on her stomach, and her heart trying to beat out of her ribcage. Laura let her go and at this point Laura was crying.

-Carm… I know you don’t like to share personal things and… want this to be professional. But I really need a friend right now.

-I’m here cutie…

-Can you… hold me till I sleep?

-You know I’ll be breaking all of my rules doing this, don’t you?

Carmilla smiled sweetly. She removed her samurai shoes and placed her weapons on the floor by her side, lying down on bed. Laura turned around and Carmilla hesitated a bit, but soon she was spooning the girl. She felt a strange feeling of warmth on her heart. A feeling she used to have with Ell. She felt like she was finally home again. She closed her eyes and when she was almost falling asleep, she swear she heard Laura saying:

_-Some people are worth breaking rules for…_


	6. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry guys it took ages for me to upload again. And I had no idea why because this chapter was ready on my doc. But well, enjoy the fluffy. And I'm sorry if there are mistakes, this time I haven't revised this chapter. Hahaha, sorry guys. Enjoy your reading.

In the next four weeks it became routine Carmilla sleeping with Laura. Well, she mostly watches Laura sleeping, but in the end she surrenders into a peaceful sleep too. She woke up one morning with Laura staring at her. She groaned and said with her sleepy husky voice.

-What’s the matter, cutie?

-I don’t know… I like looking at you.

Laura smiled. And Carmilla couldn’t deny how beautiful Laura was. The sun was entering by the windows of her room and giving a golden color to the things including Laura. Her hair was messy but sprawled over her pillow, her eyes were almost green because of the effect of the sun, and her smile was bright and was warming Carmilla’s chest. And for Laura, Carmilla was beautiful. She has those dark curls and her skin was pale, her eyes a chocolate dark color and her lips had a cherry color, so kissable. They were like opposites. Laura was sunshine; Carmilla was like the darkest of the nights. Carmilla looked at her and smiled:

-You are staring…                                                                    

-I know. But I can’t avoid…

Carmilla turned to her side to face Laura and they both kept facing each other. Laura asked:

-What are you thinking about?

-Right now?

-Yeah…

-You.

-Me?

-Yeah, how you look like a summer afternoon with a beautiful blue sky. Those days when we sit on the balcony and eat watermelon while hearing the birds singing, you know?! These moments when we feel like life is perfect and the world is amazing and nothing bad can happen to us.

Laura blushed and her mouth gaped a little bit. She never heard someone talking this kind of things about her. She noticed Carmilla said all of that looking into her eyes, like she meant every word. They both were locking eyes when Laura heard Danny screaming:

-Laura Hollis! Come to the Kendo Lessons.

Laura smiled and sighed. Carmilla got up from the bed and took her weapons with her. She started to tie her hair up in a ponytail when she heard Laura asking:

-When is your birthday?

-It already passed…

-Oh…

-Why?

-Oh, nothing. Hey, this afternoon let’s go to the temple? I want to buy some new amulets.

-Whatever you want Laura.

The girl squealed and ran in front of Carmilla grabbing her face and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then she ran to her kendo lessons, Carmilla sighed and blushed. This girl was incredible.

* * *

-Laura, look your posture!

The giant ginger said while walking around when Laura was hitting some target that had a form of a human. Laura was sweaty in her baby blue kendo kimono, her hair in a ponytail and a band on her forehead. She was very concentrated and was very good at it. The ginger walked talking a shinai and walking towards Laura.

-Let’s fight a little bit before the end of the class.

-Danny, do you mind if Carmilla fight with me?

-Of course not… This will be very interesting judging by the fact that Carmilla is a trained warrior.

Carmilla sighed and took a shinai walking closer to Laura. Laura smiled and said:

-Give me your best.

-If I do that the fight will be over in last than five seconds.

Danny came closer and said:

-Guys, I need to get going to help Kirsch with the horses, close here when you guys get out ok?

-Ok, Danny. Bye.

Laura waved and Danny went out closing the doors.  Carmilla looked at Laura and she was with a determined look on her face, like she came in to win it. Carmilla obviously would let her; she would not use half of her capacity in this fight. Or she thought she wouldn’t.  The fight started and Laura came strongly against her.

-Oh cutie, calm down.

-I’m going to win.

-You are taking this very seriously aren’t you?

-AHHH!

Laura screamed inferring other hit, Carmilla dodged and smiled. She let Laura attack her with some hits and then she went to the attack. In one hit she removed Laura’s shinai from her hands and held her own shinai against Laura’s throat.

-Do you surrender yourself now, sweetie?

-Never!

Laura smiled breathing heavily, and then she dodged of the shinai and jumped above Carmilla, both falling on the floor laughing. Laura stopped laughing and looked into her eyes. Carmilla sooner turned serious too. Laura was on top of her looking into her eyes with an unreadable expression. She looked at Carmilla’s lips and at her eyes. Carmilla said:

-Laura…

-Carm…

She leaned in a little bit, feeling the hot breath of Carmilla on her lips, then the door swim open and both separated their bodies, Laura falling on the floor by Carmilla’s side. It was LaF, the butler. They said:

-Hum… Laura, your bath is ready.

-Thanks LaF…

-You’re welcome Miss Hollis…

They went out closing the doors again. Laura huffed frustrated and placed both hands on her face. Carmilla was still in shock, and then she got up and said:

-This can’t happen again.

-Carm… Please don’t be like this.

-Like this what?

Carmilla turned around facing Laura. Laura got up and came closer a little angry:

-Like this! Always avoiding what you feel!

-And what do exactly I feel?

-You like me! I know that. Don’t lie to me and say that you don’t. I see the way you look at me… I see…

-Laura look, even if I do, this can’t happen!

-Why? Why it can’t happen?

-Because it can’t ok? I’m protecting you, that’s my job! Your dad is my boss. And even if he weren’t, I can’t involve feelings in this situation.

-Why? Why you are always so afraid of feelings?

Carmilla looked down and said:

-Because I’ve watched someone I really cared about being killed in front of my eyes, and the pain I’ve felt was unbearable…

-Carm…

Laura tried to reach for her but she flinched. Then she turned around and said:

-You need to take your bath now…

-Carmilla.

-Bath. Now.

Carmilla went out of the place, leaving a very confused and sad Laura behind. She looked down and the first thing that crossed her mind:

-She likes me.

* * *

 

Laura entered on her ofurô and Carmilla stayed outside of the bathroom, leaned on the door. Laura knew that and said:

-You are not going to talk to me anymore?

Carmilla didn’t answer. Laura huffed annoyed about the older girl. The she felt tears filling her eyes.

-FINE!

When she said fine her voice cracked and Carmilla noticed then she sighed. She couldn’t let Laura full of hope. Carmilla has no way to say if the future is going to be bright and full of sunshine and love for them. She was against her mother to protect someone that seemed very valuable for her mother so the things aren’t going to be easy. Carmilla leaned the head on the door and heard almost unnoticeable sobs. Laura was crying. Carmilla couldn’t do anything.

* * *

 

In the way to the temple Laura was quiet and walking ahead of her. She knew that Laura was totally avoiding her and she let things go this way. The bounds they were creating were becoming too deep. But being in silence by Laura’s side was even worse than anything in the world. So Carmilla tried to say something:

-What are we going to do on the temple again?

-Buy amulets.

-Hum… I never knew you believed in those things.

-I don’t.

-So why are we going there?

-Because I want to.

-Ok then…

Laura kept walking fast, when they reached the temple Laura instructed Carmilla to wait outside that she would be back soon. Carmilla nodded. The 5 minutes became 10 and Carmilla entered the temple only to find Laura talking with the old monk that used to help Carmilla. He saw her and said:

-Carmilla! It’s nice to see you here.

She approached relieved and when she was close enough Laura said:

-Well, thanks again, we are leaving now.

-Your welcome little Laura. Send a ‘hi’ to your dad.

-Ok. Bye

Laura started to walk fast again; she was holding some little packages with probably the amulets she bought. Carmilla was struggling to keep her pace then she grabbed Laura’s arm turning the girl around and said:

-Ok, can you stop?

-Stop with what?

-Stop avoiding me!

-Why? Is this what you want isn’t it? ‘No bounds between me and my clients.’

Laura mocked her imitating her tone. Carmilla looked at her and when she was about to say something Laura was crying and said:

-I’m doing exactly what you asked! Not being anything to you. Just your client!

-Laur…

-Stop!

Laura pulled her arm and when she was running away she saw a carriage coming faster in her direction, she closed her eyes and screamed:

-NOOOO!

Then she felt arms holding her bride style and jumping fast dodging of the carriage. Obviously it was Carmilla.

-You idiot! You could be dead by now! Stop being so reckless and headstrong!

-That’s who I am! Now put me on the floor.

Carmilla did as told and they walked home in silence.

* * *

 

At night when Laura was changing her clothes to go to bed, Mr. Hollis called Carmilla to a talk.

-What’s going on Carmilla?

-What do you mean Sir… I mean Mark.

-Are you and Laura fighting?

-We had some… disagreements.

-Why?

-She and I… well…

-You like each other.

Carmilla blushed and looked down embarrassed.

-Sir… I swear to you that I don’t…

-Carmilla, listen. Laura is a grown woman and so are you. If you guys like each other I respect that. I don’t control Laura’s life and neither yours. So if you are afraid of me interfering, that’s not going to happen at all. Laura makes her decisions and if she’s happy I’m happy. And you are family, I want you to be happy too.

Carmilla smiled with her eyes filled with tears. And hugged him tight.

-Thanks Mark… This means a lot to me.

-Ok, now go fix this trouble.

-Yes, thanks.

* * *

 

Carmilla knocked on Laura’s door and the tiny girl said:

-What do you want, Carmilla?

-I need to tell you something…

-Go ahed.

-Can you open please?

-I’m hearing all good from here.

-Ok…I like you, Laura. It’s weird but in this short period of time… Like what a month? A month and a week? In this short period knowing you I… I started to know how annoying you are. You talk a lot, laugh about every idiot thing, you are stubborn and naïve and headstrong and you annoys me in a way no one ever did! But at the same time you are brave, honest, humble, your heart is the biggest I’ve ever saw in my life, you shine in every place you are… I don’t know Laura… I just like you, and I can’t like you. I shouldn’t. I’m trying to do my best protecting you but… We don’t know how many of them are trying to take you… I don’t want to be pessimist but… In the first fight I’ve already ended up injured. And… I’m afraid. I’m afraid I’m not going to be strong enough to protect you against them… I… I need to keep you safe and… I wouldn’t bear losing you too…

Carmilla leaned her forehead against the door. She felt a lump on her throat when there was no response. Then she opened the door slowly and Laura was there standing in front of the door, tears on her eyes and an unreadable expression.

-Carm…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my vocabulary not being very expanded and if I wrote something wrong. English is not my first language, but I was very excited with this headcanon and I needed to do it. Thanks for reading it! For any suggestions or to share something, or even to fangirl with me about Hollstein, go to my tumblr: inside-my-bones.tumblr.com.


End file.
